The Order of the Duck
by Energy witch
Summary: The Eds stow-away to accompany the guardians and their Chaperones, journey to St.Canard to meet SHUSH. While everyone's excited about traveling to the famous city, Beth is disturbed when warned of the danger of the city. CH 4 UP!
1. The Message

**AN: ****Note this fic takes place about two weeks after **_**Jawbreakers, bed knobs and broomsticks, **_**that's why the Peach Creek kids are still in Odaiba. Now I know I haven't updating lately but I'll be moving soon and I promise I'll update the next chapter on my other fic.**

**Chapter 1:**** Business Trip**

Our story begins as we move straight to Kibou manor home of the Pantheon family and three members of the Ethereal guardians, further in the mansion, we go into a study room which also had attributes to an office. We see a man with piercing green eyes, brownish-gold hair and mustache. This was General Omri Pantheon for the Global Alliance, the international agency that helps keep aliens and mythical beings a secret. Now you know the mansion has it's fair share bunch of advanced technology too, aside from the occasional charms and spells. But our story begins when the words ONCOMING MESSAGE flash onto a large-screen computer from one them spy movies and we see the person in the monitor talking to the receptor.

This was no ordinary message, this was from SHUSH. Now you are all probably wondering why or how: since Omri is the new general, he meets lots of people and most them already know his family's secret (which was safe with them) plus it was SHUSH who warned them about FOWL. Back to our story, like I mentioned, Omri clicked to check on the message, which in the monitor materialized the face of Director J. Gander Hooter.

"General, thank you for answering," he said.

General Pantheon nodded, "Good day J. Gander, how may I be of assistance?"

"We suspect that FOWL is up to their old tricks and Negaduck is already rounding the Fearsome Five, there exists a possibly that they might form an alliance with an old supernatural foe of yours. Either way, we need you to come to St. canard, to meet us and Darkwing duck straight away, we will need all the help we can get. And while you're there find out if what we assume is true."

"I'm honored that you considered me an ally, but I'm afraid I can't, for there are even urgent matters occurring in the Alliance and they require my aid. I will have to send my daughters and the rest of the guardians in my place, after all they're the protectors of the Veil and you once said you always wanted to meet them."

"Sorry to hear, but I say that is a splendid suggestion General, we'd be honored to meet the guardians."

"Pleased that you agree, however, I'll have to send them escorted with chaperones one can never be to sure, particularly with mortal or supernatural spies alike."

"Very well then General I shall inform my agents to stand by and await their arrival."

"No worry, I'll notify you at once when they are ready."

* * *

And that's exactly what happened, however, the girls were slightly taken aback by the news.

"Come on, Dad, do we have to?" Beth argued in disbelief, she and her friends had been resting from the ordeal with the rogue death eaters and Organization XIII's heist, "Why can't you go?"

"I know it's hard, but I must depart for New Mexico, the alliance needs both my assistance and guidance, and SHUSH has yet to meet you: the guardians of Etherea, which would require a lot of cooperation and agreement." Omri Pantheon answered wisely, "Besides, I've hired someone very good to take care of you, while I'm gone."

Suddenly, they heard a crash, coming from outside which surprises General Pantheon and the girls.

Zaira slaps her hand on her fore head, groaning, "Does it have to be Oscar Proud, General?"

"Now, now, he's a good family man," said Omri, "Even if his snacks are unsuccessful. He was one of the few people who could come at such short notice."

"But don't worry he's not the only chaperone," Jenna added "Tommy Oliver is here visiting on his month of vacation and has agreed to help."

"Can we invite our friends to join us on this adventure?" Dana piped up eagerly.

"I don't think that's possible, Dana, we're a little short on our allies," Sara said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Beth said nodding, "Numbuh 1 contacted us that they're going on a really important mission and don't know when they'll be back,"

Kylie agreed, "Yes, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster say that for now they got plans of their own with everyone back at the manor so they can't make it either."

"Plus Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle are on vacation to Hawaii." explained Yui

"While the jelly beans are booked, especially with Scoutmaster Lumpus on the warpath," Theo added.

"And don't even count with Vegeta, he says he's got better things to do like training and be with his family than going to a weakling military facility." Zaira said a little cynically. "Plus Grim has got his hands full with Billy and Mandy."

"So that leaves the Eds, Bruce, Tony, Kurt and Dib." Haruna said

"I'm sorry girls, that's out of the question," Omri shook his head "The only one who will have to make the journey will be Mr. Bruce David. No, I'm afraid your friends can't come with you this time. That same thing will apply to your twin brother Tony, Sara."

"Why not?" Dana asked.

"Because Bruce is one of your secret keepers besides Mr. Merriam, and Ms. Romero, and they're both currently out of town as well," Omri said "And you must be well aware, that SHUSH won't allow simple civilians on such an errand. You'll be leaving for Calisota three days from now."

* * *

Three days later, everyone inside Kibou Manor (servants and animals included) is frantically running through the house as they prepare for the airport. The Prouds have arrived to help in what they can and bid their family member a good trip with the girls.

Mr. Proud was standing at the doorway, car keys in his hand, "Come on girls! Time to hit the road!"

"Alright, just one last thing." Yui said, handing a big suitcase to Mr. Proud.

"That's enough bags, we're only meeting this SHUSH agency and we'll be gone for about uhm…" Oscar tries to think of what to say cause pretty hard to tell how long will their stay be.

A yawning Bruce walks down the stairs dragging his bag, "Why do we have to leave so early?"

"Oscar likes to have a head start." Trudy replied, from the door frame.

"And why do have to go on an airplane to journey to Calisota when we can teleport or use a portal?" Theo asked.

"You heard what J Gander mentioned we have to avoid FOWL…" Tommy Oliver answered, "So we have to lay low."

"You're lucky I agreed to go cause I got nothing else to do," Bruce said.

Which was part true, Bruce truly wanted to travel with the guardians on this mission and find out more about where they're headed.

Yui looked around then asked "Now are we forgetting something?"

"Wait!" a familiar voice rang out, the whole traveling group turn to see the three Eds running up, with Ed holding a few bags with a hesitant Double D and Eddy, who looked excited.

"Hey guys ready for the vacation!!" Eddy said. He was wearing some sunglasses and a beach shirt.

"I am simply against this if you really must know," protested Double D

"Road trip for me!" Ed said cheerfully

"Uh, Guys you're not going on the trip with us," Zaira said pointedly.

"Why?" asked Ed curiously

"This is not a vacation," explained Tommy "it's a business trip for the girls concerning to handle the low profile away from the dangerous organization called FOWL."

"And all cause some witch hunter tipped them off," Beth complained, folding her arms bitterly.

"Who knows what they'll do when they see us," Haruna added worriedly as she packed a small pouch of seed into her messenger bag.

Mr. Proud said to the Eds, "So no way, you are _not_ coming with us!"

Next thing, in a few moments later, the gang was already putting the luggage in the van, Mr. Proud borrowed. While the girls say goodbye to their allies that were staying behind. Now what they didn't know outside the mansion, the Eds hopped in the back of the van hiding among the luggage, with Dana's help while no one was looking.

"Alright, try not to make a noise at least till we're a hundred miles." Dana said "That way we'll be too far away for Mr. Proud to turn back."

Sarah notices and tries to tattle. But since the girls know Ed's sister well the typical bratty sister who treats her brother like dirt and likes to get him in trouble, they don't listen; for all they know, she could only be doing it for attention.

"Hope you guys can handle things while I'm gone," Bruce says to his friends Kurt, Dib and Tony.

"Now don't you go over there and embarrass us by making a fool of yourself, Oscar!" Sugah Mama said to her son as she poked him on the chest.

"Honey, just make a good impression," Trudy said "If you're going to meet an important organization try to make it work."

"Good bye guys, wish us luck!" Beth said getting into the van.

"Good luck!" the group of kids, the rest of the Proud family waved as the van drove off.

Kevin, deciding to be funny, shouted "And don't come back!"

Suddenly the van rushes right back taking everyone by surprise. Then a scowling Beth sticks her head out and bonks Kevin on the head.

"And don't YOU make a pest of yourself while we're gone!" she said to him.

And the van finally leaves.

* * *

Quite some time later, the girls wonder why the Eds haven't come to wish them luck. About two hours later, they stop so Oscar could go to the back and get the sandwiches which are with the luggage.

"Anybody care for food on the back?" he asked them.

This announcement makes Dana nervous. And more when Mr. Proud is heading directly to the trunk where the Eds are hiding.

By the time he opens the door of the back of the van, among the luggage bags a hand from one of the Eds pops out and give it to him. He says thanks then stops for a second and removes all the luggage to see them hiding.

Ed, being his carefree self, asked "Is the ride over?"

"Er . . . Good evening, Mr. Proud." Double D greeted sheepishly.

Eddy grinned nervously, "Busted, huh?"

"ED!? Double D!? Eddy!?" Everyone said in disbelief

Zaira asked in shock, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know but they're going home right now!" Oscar said sternly

"But Mr. Proud we're too far away to turn around…" Dana replied

"Then we will leave them by the side of the road and wait for the bus!"

Kylie reasoned, "Mr. Proud, we can't leave them in the middle of nowhere!"

From the front seats Tommy looked out to them, "You guys need a lift?"

"Uh—yeah!" said Eddy.

Bruce then added, "Besides we have no choice they're coming with us, we'll call their folks later."

"B-B-But I thought you father said no civilians on this?" Mr. Proud said.

"We're truly, sorry, Mr. Proud but Eddy forced us to tag along with you." Double D stammered.

"Tattle tale." Eddy mumbled.

The next they know the gang had to make room so the Eds can sit in the van with them.

"Just _**why**_ did you want to come?" Beth questioned, raising an red eye brow at them.

"Meh," Eddy sighed "I tagged along on this road trip cause I was bored and this traveling is just what I need: a little culture in my life and I want to see this famous SHUSH everyone talks about. Maybe put up a few scams in St. Canard. And Lumpy here just goes with the flow."

"Going down on the highway!" Ed said excitedly

"Mr. Oliver? My name is Eddward, that's why two D's." Double piped up wanting to start a conversation with Tommy.

"Please call me Tommy." Tommy said shaking his hand.

"Yes. I have to say, I have always been impressed with research on the Triassic period."

"Thanks."

"Still can't believe that you're actually a power ranger. No offense but Power Rangers are so nineties." Eddy said

"Eddy mind your manners," Haruna said looking at the short Ed with a stern look.

"Omri has faith in me," Tommy said calmly "And he presented me an ability to change into any power ranger in case of trouble, so not only am I a chaperone but a body guard as well."

"Right, in case we run into any trouble." Bruce said

"Oh guys we're fine!" Oscar said to them confidently.

**--**

On a boarding the plane, the gang was lucky that they we're all sitting in first class; surprisingly, the Pantheons had managed to use a little convincing and negotiating so that the Eds can sit with them in the VIP lounge.

Now since there were fourteen of them in total they had to sit in some chair of pairs (even numbers), Tommy with Oscar, Eddy was sitting with Dana, Double D was with Beth, Bruce with Ed, Kylie was paired with Sara, Yui was with Haruna, and lastly Zaira was seated with Theo.

"This is traveling with style huh, guys?" grinned Eddy enjoying himself, as he sipped a soda.

"Don't press your luck," Oscar said sternly to Eddy turning his to face the short Ed, "The minute we get to Calisota the three of you are taking the next flight back to Peach creek!"

"You guys know, this is strictly a business trip concerning our duty as guardians to meet SHUSH, it's not practical," said Beth,

Eddy smirked, "Yeah. . . but I bet Kevin and Sarah must be boiling with jealousy by now."

"Welcome aboard American Airlines flight non-stop to Calisota." A voice announced, "In order to push back from the gate... all passengers must have their seat belts fastened. We ask that you turn your attention to the front of the cabin for pre-flight safety instructions."

The engines start to hum. The plane is rolling. The plane starts to shake. The engines rumble.

Oscar looks out the window and realizes they're in the air freaking, he struggles to get his seat belt off. He does everything but pull the handle.

"Hey, you okay Oscar?" Bruce said looking over to where their chaperone was.

Oscar, who was sweating and breathing heavily, he wheezed "I'm, I'm afraid of heights."

Tommy and Bruce look at each other and inquire in unison "Afraid of heights?"

The people onboard noticing Oscar they think something is wrong on the plane but little did they know, it was just one of Oscar's Phobia attacks.

That was when the plane arcs upward. Oscar finally gets the belt off as the plane is in full thrust. He rises and goes tumbling backward down the aisle. The people seeing Oscar flying, screaming in panic then he flies up, hitting several overhead luggage racks, which open and spill their contents.

"That's traveling light huh guys?" Ed says commenting cheerfully, "Case luggage falls on you!"

**000000000000000000000000**

Back in Odaiba the remaining gang and the Prouds were discussing about the whole trip:

"So they're saying they were going to meet SHUSH—that's in Calisota right?" Nazz asked

"Yep and I think they mentioned St. Canard." Penny said

This answer made Trudy turn around and look at them worriedly, "_What?_ You can't be serious! They can get in trouble or serious danger!"

"Huh?" everyone looks at Mrs. Proud

"What are you talking about Mom?" Penny asked

"St. Canard is known for it's countless crimes and with the most dangerous super villians there."

"Super villains?" Nazz questioned.

Sarah was jumping up and down trying to get her attention, so was Jimmy. "Mrs. Proud!" they both said.

"Not now Sarah we are talking." Jenna said

"I know, but..." Sarah said

"And when grown-ups are talking, kids are supposed to wait quietly." Sugah Mama added.

"I know, but..."

"Then when the grown-ups say it's okay for you to talk, then you can say whatever you want." Trudy continued for her "Now what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"My brother and his friends stowed away in the van!!" Sarah yelled aloud for the rest to hear.

"WHAT??" All screamed in unison

Kevin scowled, folded his arms and said sarcastically, "Big surprise."

"You know, better," Jenna said sternly, "These are the sort of things you should really tell the adults right away."

Sarah just groans at this.

"Quickly, we've gotta see if there's anything we can do," Trudy said in concern.

They all rush back inside Kibou Manor, hoping they're traveling friends haven't put themselves in mortal danger just yet.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**An: ****I know many of you have a lot on your mind but please review… **


	2. The Arrival at St Canard

**AN: You asked for it and you got it!**** Here's the next chapter for Order of the duck, don't forget to review the chapter if you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 2 : The arrival to St. Canard**

Finally the travelers have arrived at the airport of Calisota.

"Hey Double D, Ed, how about this? We're in Calisota did you ever think we'd be here?" Eddy said strutting.

"Alright, before we move," Oscar Proud said, "I never go back on my word, _**you**_ three are going back to peach creek in the next flight."

Tommy, Bruce and the girls were looking up at the monitors as he spoke.

"That's good thinking Mr. Proud, because the last flight is about to take off," Bruce said off-handedly, pointing at the monitors reading: PEACH CREEK - - NOW BOARDING.

"_What?!_ You three come with me!" He grabs the Eds as he rushes through the airport terminal to reach the gate, by the time they reached the gate they hoped they aren't too late.

Sure they'll have to show the tickets, but there was no time, if they don't reach the plane, they're stuck with Eds for the whole trip.

"Hold that plane!" Oscar yelled as he drags the Eds toward the boarding gate of the plane.

A nearby Airport Clerk notices and tries to stop them for some reason, "Sir, you can't go in there!"

"It's ok; I'm a friend of General Pantheon!" Oscar Proud answers briefly looking back.

Unknown to them, if they had stayed to pay attention, they'd have seen the clerk look out the window at the boarding gate –which was already empty. And you can imagine the results: the Eds had stopped right on time but Mr. Proud had the misfortune of falling onto the ground since there was no plane to board on.

"Whoa - -TRUDYYYYY!" he yelled as he fell.

The Eds and the clerk all cringe as a thud is heard.

Next thing Tommy, Bruce, the Eds and the girls know, Mr. Proud is arguing with the ticket person about getting a plane to send the Eds back to Peach creek with little success.

"Everything here is booked," responds Oscar. "Nothing to Peach creek. And they won't make another due to the weather conditions!"

"Oh well, guess we'll be joining you guys to St. Canard after all." Eddy grinned, rubbing his palms together mischievously.

Zaira glared at him, she said firmly "Don't get too comfortable, Eddy."

Tommy then says seriously to the girls, "We're going to think of a really, really good excuse about the Eds - - I don't think Agent Grizlekoff will approve that we brought civilians on this case."

"No kidding, from what I heard, he always follows the rules and doesn't like improvisement," Beth nodded.

Everyone agreed.

"Until then you gotta behave yourselves!" Oscar said in a scolding tone to the three boys.

"Aye-aye sir!" Ed said saluting Mr. Proud.

"You have my word Mr. Proud," Double D said politely.

"Okay, we promise," Eddy said but unknown to anyone, holding his fingers crossed.

Three hours later after getting out of the airport, considering their destination was in the United States in north California- - - Calisota where St. Canard is located, the van was already on the open road.

Mr. Oscar Proud was driving with the map in front of him so he can't see; he thought maybe he should double check, in case they get lost or they are on the right track. "Now let's see. We're on the 95 West Highway, so now we're about…"

Everyone was in the back was trying to pass the time. Kylie, Zaira and Double D were reading different books. Kylie a suspense novel, Zaira a horror novel and Double D a scientific guide. Dana, Eddy and Beth were looking out the windows idly. Bruce, Haruna, Ed, Yui, Sara G, and Theo were playing I spy. Tommy was briefly fixing his wrist band and looks up just as the car drifts left off center. The whole gang notices when a truck horn sounds off.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled as he forcefully grabs the steering wheel and turns the car back into the right lane as a Red 18 Wheeler truck passes by.

"Hey, you moron!" Eddy bellowed at the truck shaking his fist. "Who do you think you are, king of the road?!"

A truck horn sounds off as a sort of response.

Tommy glared at Oscar, "Mr. Proud, will you keep your eyes on the road?! You nearly got us killed!"

Oscar looked up from the map, "Tommy, there's really nothing to worry about. Statistically, they say you're more likely to get killed on the way to the airport. You know, like on a head on crash or flying off a cliff or getting trapped under a gas truck! That's the worst! I have this cousin..."

Oscar drives right through a red light, causing a fatal accident visible in the window. The gang cringes.

Double D looked back and says, "Uh, Mr. Proud, could you be so kind to focus your attention on the road please?"

Yui nodded fervently "Before something else happens!"

"Oh, yeah! Good thinking. You can't be too careful. There are a lot of bad drivers out there," Oscar nodded and turned back to the steering wheel.

"Interesting, considering the fact that we're with one." Bruce muttered.

"I heard that…"

* * *

Back in Odaiba, everyone else was trying to contact Beth and the gang with little success.

"Are you sure, there is no answer? Alright, thank you." Dr. Jenna Pantheon said politely, then sets down the phone.

Nazz looked concerned, "No answer, shouldn't they have been there by now?"

"So now, what do we do?" Sarah demanded.

"There is nothing we can do except wait. I'll try again later to contact Tommy on his wrist watch." Jenna responded.

"I don't like this, Oscar didn't take this job just to get mugged by a crazed super villain!" Sugah Mama said sternly, waving her cane.

"And while the Eds stowed away, they're in more danger than Dad, and Bruce are," said Penny

"It's their funeral," Kevin shrugged hopelessly. To emphasize it, he removes his cap.

Jenna turned to them with a determined expression, "Don't fret, remember my girls, their friends and Tommy are with them, they'll be alright."

"I hope so," Trudy sighed, looking out at the sky.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luckily they were since they haven't arrived to the city yet, after the supposed crash issue since there was nothing much to do, Eddy decides to tease Dana for fun.

"You're it." Eddy taps Dana on the shoulder

"You're it." Dana said.

"You're it, quitsies!" Eddy teased.

"Anti-quitsies, you're it, quitsies, no anti-quitsies, no startsies!" Dana countered in annoyance.

"You can't do that!" protested Eddy

"Yes, I can!" Dana said.

"Cannot, stamp it!" Eddy snapped

"Can too, double stamp it, no backs!" Dana snapped back

Zaira, still trying to read her horror novel glowers at the two of them.

"Cannot, triple stamp, Touch blue make it true." Eddy yelled.

"No, you can't do that," Dana argued "You can't triple stamp a double stamp! Eddy!"

Eddy just puts his hands over ears to ignore Dana, "ALA -LA -LA -LA –LA- LA!"

"EDDY! EDDY! _EDDY_!" Dana shrieked aloud.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!!" Zaira bellowed, shutting them up.

--

A few hours later, the sky was already starting to get very cloudy, and the van still continues to drive up the road. The Eds, Haruna, Beth and Theo are asleep, Tommy and Bruce stay awake, Kylie continues reading her book, while the others are just staring through the window.

"Stay on this path, Mr. Proud. We should get there pretty soon." Tommy indicated

Dana looked out the window as the rainy clouds covered the sun completely. "I hope we find the city before it gets dark." she said wistfully.

Thunder crashes suddenly, waking up everyone that was sleeping with a start.

"We'll be lucky if we don't get lost in the rain," Mr. Proud said, as he kept on driving.

Bruce was looking at the controls at the drivers van, he's been on his own but he's never actually driven a car.

"Hmm, wonder what this does?" Bruce asked pressing a button on the van which turns off the windshield wipers. Oscar notices the wipers have suddenly stopped, so he pulls over the side of the road and steps out to see what the problem was.

Tommy looked up at the sky in concern.

"You really think it's a good idea to go out like that in the rain?" he asked Mr. Proud.

What he said was true because besides the rain pouring there was also thunder and lightning outside and the least thing they want is lightning striking their muggle chaperone.

"I know what I'm doing!" Mr. Proud answered.

This is when Bruce turns the windshield wipers on again which trap Mr. Proud momentarily, moving him left and right. Until he gets loose and back into the car, resuming the drive while glaring at Bruce.

"Sorry." said Bruce sheepishly, shrugging.

Finally up ahead, they see city lights, indicating that they might have reached their journey's end.

"Hey, here we come to a city slow down," Yui piped up as the van approached a large welcoming sign, where beyond it was a medium-sized city with a bridge across the bay.

"And you thought we be lost." Eddy said slyly, looking at Beth

Bruce looked at the town up ahead analytically, "I don't know, I expected it to be more modern…"

"He's right considering how Omri got the message," Tommy said.

"Relax. Tommy, Mr. Proud got us here safe and sound. Simple is that." Theo said, admiring the view.

"Only the best for my young friends," Mr. Proud smiled.

Zaira gave him a sidelong glance and says matter-of-factly, "I thought the reason you accepted was because General Pantheon is your benefactor."

Oscar was about to give an plausible excuse until something outside got his attention "Huh?" he noticed that the billboard sign read, '**Town of Duckburg**.'

"_Duckburg?"_ Mr. Proud asked. "I thought we're looking for the city of St. Canard?"

Double D looked out the window then brightened.

"Why, that's right next door- - across the bridge." Double D said, pointing across the bridge which was above the Tulebug River.

As lightning began striking in the skies, they drove the van toward the bridge and soon, far ahead in the distance, was an island city in the bay just across the river.

Haruna glanced up briefly at a passing sign. "From what I've read this must be Audubon bay bridge."

They stop the van momentarily to take a good look at the city.

"This is it Mr. Proud, this where we're going to stay." Beth said smiling in satisfaction.

But as she said that lightning strikes right a few inches from where they were. It didn't struck any of them but it did scare the heck out all of them.

Bruce yelled, "That's our cue, let's go!"

Back in the van, Kylie reading the directions, "Just go across town square there will be the high school…."

"That must be slow up Mr. Proud. This must be it though I can't see which we're supposed to meet SHUSH."

"And it's getting darker and scary," Dana said, hugging herself.

Ed just looked around the darkened city, fascinated, "Just like the movie I saw last night called Silent Hill …."

"Well let's roll, we have no choice," Bruce said shaking his head at Ed's comment.

"Nice place," Zaira said admiring the city. A Goth would too if you seen a really creepy city at night.

Finally they arrive before a large sophisticated looking building but the lights don't appear to be on.

"Hmm, nobody seems to be home." Tommy said seriously

Double d said a little suspiciously. "I don't see why would they invite you clear over here and then not answer."

Not many people seemed to be out because of the rainstorm, Oscar decides to drive around then comeback later to see if anyone answers.

"This kinda similar to the Cropsy legend…" Ed says

Dana looked round at them, "Who's the Cropsy?

Eddy smirked, "Who's Cropsy? You mean, you never heard?"

Double D slapped his forehead and groaned. "Oh no."

"Alright." Eddy begins to narrate "There was this guy, this guy was like Ed except he doesn't say random things. He used to be a camp counselor. He was usually teased by the kids, yada, yada, yada. Then one day, some stupid kids decide to pull a prank on him but here's where everything went wrong."

Dana's bright green eyes were wide with fear. "What happened?" she squeaked.

Eddy pretends to be examining his nails, "Oh, not much. He got burned, literally."

"He _did?_"

"Oh yeah. He then ran into a lake screaming for his life and was never seen again. That is until five years later he came back." He says sinisterly.

Dana gulped, "What happened next?"

"Want to know?" Eddy asked Dana, "Ya sure?"

Dana nodded.

Eddy then grinned sneakily, "He killed them. With any possible tool he can use."

This had Dana quite frightened by now, "Guys…" she whimpered.

Eddy then starts laughing until Beth punches him on the head, "OW! What did I do?"

Suddenly there was crashing somewhere in the alleys.

Haruna looked out the window, "What in the world was that?"

"Don't worry, it was probably just the wind." Oscar said

"Just the wind? _Just_ the wind!? IT'S NEVER JUST THE WIND!!" Theo yelled, her fists starting to glow orange, "This is like the beginning of every horror movie I've ever seen!"

Beth put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Theo, calm down!"

Now, everyone finds it strange - - and a little creepy. Wouldn't you in a city that was almost so dead quiet unlike the city of New York or San Francisco where it's supposed to be busy or with tons of lights? Not in this case St. Canard can be spooky at night especially with the many dangers and dark secrets it holds.

Kylie at the moment was getting a feeling that something else is amiss, as she looked around nervous. Eddy's telling of the spooky urban legend didn't help at all at this time.

Then Zaira comments half-sarcastic and half-seriously, "All we need now is some nutcase walking into the road out of no where..."

And ironically as they're driving around, Oscar who was busy snapping at Eddy about spooking everyone out with the Cropsy tale, the headlights shine as they almost run into a heavily clothed figure in the middle of the street.

"Eddy, what did I say about behaving yourself!!" Oscar snapped

"Hey, watch Out!" Tommy bellowed in alarm

Oscar slams the brakes and everyone yells as the van spins out of control. Luckily it doesn't crash but slides squealing stop into an empty alleyway, the impact has sent the Eds slamming their faces against the glass comically. While the others were shaken up but alright.

Kylie moaned, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face, "Ohh, what _was_ that?"

"It's the Cropsy, he was gonna mutilate us!" Ed yelled in fright.

"If that was the Cropsy. . .Where is he? He should be all over us." Bruce commented

They all look back to see who they nearly hit but the stranger was already running away.

"Dunno." Oscar answers unnerved, "But that was something we wanna get far away from as fast as we can"

"Mr. Proud I'm tired, can we stop?" Yui said a bit shaken

"But Yui, it's only six forty- nine," Oscar said looking at his watch "And it's only dark because of the rain."

Tommy looks around, "Maybe we should really stop at a motel, the storms not getting any better."

"Especially after nearly running over the Cropsy." Eddy said

"Will you quit it with the Cropsy?!" Bruce snapped

Double D lectured him, "You're clearly not helping Eddy and making it worse with this ghost story."

"It's an Urban legend, sock head," Eddy said

"They're right, Mr. Proud I doubt SHUSH will receive us now." Zaira said

"Maybe Mr. Proud is too cheap to buy a room" Theo quipped offhandedly

Oscar just frowns at Theo's statement.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the gang has finally arrived to St. Canard****. . . right in the middle of a rainstorm. Now they've still yet to discover more about their mission. R & R!**


	3. Danger is no stranger

**An: Sorry for the delay I had to think really hard ****and needed help for this one…for happy reading.**

**Chapter 3: Danger is no stranger here**

Of course since it was late, and after the little almost crash fiasco they decided to stay at a hotel just for the moment. At least until the morning, where they can meet up with SHUSH.

Apparently everyone was trying to get comfortable for the night.

Zaira is seen flipping through channels and sees a Head-On commercial, "Head-On! Apply directly to the-"

But in disgust she changes the channel, "No way!" she muttered right to a showing of Robocop.

"You're lucky that Dana doesn't see that movie." Kylie says.

"Whatever." Zaira answered, too bored to argue with her.

Meanwhile, in the next bedroom, Eddy is watching the horror flick movie Re-Animator on TV. Now you're thinking why Eddy is always being a pest just now, well considering that Dana is quite the opposite of Ed's sister and teasing her makes him feel better.

"I don't think we're supposed to watch that." Dana said to Eddy

"That's the beauty of watching Horror films, green eyes." Eddy said

Ed, on the other hand, is trying to get the extra beds while Double D was in the other room with Tommy, Bruce and the other girls.

"How do wall beds work?" Ed said looking at the wall bed.

"You might try pulling it down, Lumpy." Eddy says sarcastically off-screen.

Ed pulls the bed down "Down." But the bed goes back up again, "No, up."

Oscar, who was passing by, noticed this and says "Can't you three do anything right?!" So he pulls the bed back down again "There! It's simple." Unfortunately the bed goes back up again.

Ed chuckled "Fun!"

"No, it's not going to get the best of Oscar Proud!" He pulls the bed back down, "I'll just sit on the bed while you tie it to the floor." Oscar sits on the bed, "All set, Ed?"

"Okie, dokie!" As soon as Ed leaves, the wallbed goes back up again, with Oscar into the wall before Ed returns with the rope.

"Where'd Mr. Proud go?" he questioned looking for the mortal chaperone. To his answer he hears muffled shouts coming from the bed which he pulls the bed back down, and sees Oscar inside, upside down.

"What are you doing in there?" Ed asked curiously

"I always sleep in wall beds this way!" said Oscar in sarcasm

"OK!" Ed let's go of the bed which goes back up again.

**0000000000000000000000**

Back with Eddy and Dana they're flicking channels at least til the commercials finish and get back to the movie. Beth comes over to check on them, where Eddy questions "Hey Red, where the magic channel on this thing?"

Beth answers his question by grabbing the remote and taps the TV with her hand and small pink sparkles of magic get in, which she arranges it to the wizarding channel.

"Thanks," Eddy said smirking as Beth gives the remote to him.

That's when a spoof of "Most armed and dangerous" program strictly for wizards and witches pop up, only instead of your typical muggle criminals, it consisted of evil elementals, super villains etc.

Eddy beamed at this "Now, here we go!"

Dana didn't seem to keen on the idea "Eddy, we'll have nightmares!"

"Ahh relax, this is cinema verite." Eddy said relaxing on the sofa "When the brutal, slow motion killing starts, I'll tell you to shut your eyes."

"I heard that Eddy." Yui said coming into the room with Ed and Double D.

That's when an announcement from the news pops up, this usually happens when there's an emergency news to alert anyone. "_News flash the Fearsome Five just shot themselves out of jail, either one may be in your neighbor hood!! Be careful lock your doors they are considered armed and dangerous!_"

Dana and Yui exchange glances with the Eds

"Who on Earth are the Fearsome Five?" Double D questioned.

His question is answered when the most armed and dangerous pops back ironically talking about them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile Tommy answers his wrist watch communicator, and sees it's Trudy sounding worried.

"Trudy everything's ok. The Eds are fine." Tommy said calmly then taking off his watch to give to Beth "It's for you Beth, Trudy wants to talk to you for a moment."

Beth approaches and answers through the communicator. "Oh hey, Ms. Proud. No, we're all alright nothing happened."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Oscar says off-screen overhearing the conversation between his wife and Beth, "All I know is we had a terrible time when we got here. There was no one there to meet us, we got caught in the rain, the lightning scared us half to death, nearly ran over someone and we're spending the night at a hotel."

"Mr. Proud, do you mind!" Tommy said sternly to him.

"Trudy, there's nothing we can't handle," Beth said

Trudy continued earnestly, "I don't mean by just that. This is one of the most violent realms besides the Dragon realm: it's filled super villains, gangsters, crime lords, and thugs."

"Trudy," Beth sighed "we 're the guardians and on the plus side we got a veteran power ranger with us."

"Beth, I'm not kidding! Over there lots of creeps carrying machine guns, and always have pockets filled with anvils. And you'll find your fair share of genetic super villains there, not to mention TWO escaped lunatics from the insane asylum."

"Come to think of it there is something sinister about this place," Tommy said thoughtful

Bruce shrugged, "No kidding, but I think she's overreacting."

**00000000000000000000000**

We then move back with the Eds, Yui and Dana, fear appearing on their faces. Apparently they learn about their respective crimes and how they once banded together and conquer the city; but the worst part is when provoked they will kill.

"They could be lurking anywhere in the city of St. Canard, about to attack upon unsuspecting citizens."

Now the watchers (mostly Ed, Double D, Yui and Dana) were holding on to each other, cowering in fear. Eddy just snickers in amusement at his friends cowering in fear about these villains.

"In a moment, we will show you the sketched pictures of the perpetuators of this formed criminal gang. Remember, they may be using a clever alias..."

Everyone looks at each other fearfully... "If you think you've seen any one of them, call 1-800-DANGER."

The gang are still looking unnerved, meanwhile Eddy had a good idea for a prank so he turns out the lights.

"Eddy?" Yui says aloud

The lights immediately turned back on but to the gang they can't see the short Ed anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Dana asked

"Now settle down, this a simple scare after watching that dreadful news flash," Double D said rationally "But the possibilities of these criminals arriving here are 100 to 1 and the storm is enough to give anyone nightmares."

That's when water splashed on them while a Freddy Krueger-like voice spoke "I'm here."

The two girls and the other Eds scream as they run out the door to where the other guardians and chaperones. Inside, we see that it is only Eddy laughing his head off at his joke; he only dumped water on them to make them think he was the Liquidator.

Next thing we know the door opens to show Mr. Proud, Tommy wearing stern looking expressions with everyone else looking annoyed. Double D had his arms folded looking angry while Ed just stared.

**0000000000000000000**

Outside unbeknownst to the newcomers, a SFB Telecom van pulls up across the road. A guy gets out and gets in the back where surveillance equipment is set up. He puts on some earphones and a shot of outside the manor shows up on a screen. The gang's voices are heard in his earphones.

"Alright little man, you're in for the punishment of a life time!" said Oscar, pointing his finger at Eddy

"Mr. Proud's right, that wasn't funny at all, Eddy!" Tommy said

"It was just a joke!" Eddy protested

Haruna answered "Your pranks are getting completely out of hand!"

"Oh, you're just jealous cause I'm the man with the plan," Eddy smirked.

Ed chirps in, "Eddy's the man!"

"And furthermore 'The Fearsome Five' don't exist." Oscar added "In fact, read my lips, The Fearsome Five is just baloney like that Cropsy guy or even Freddy Krueger."

Kylie and the girls look sheepish at the remark.

"Funny you should say that about Freddy." Kylie said, looking down at her slippers.

"No way, couldn't be," Bruce said unbelievingly.

"But Mr. Proud, how do you explain that they appeared on the news?"

Mr. proud simply waved it off cheerily, "Ahh, probably just a publicity stunt."

That's when some banging sound is heard outside the hotel door, at which everyone one turns their attention to.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Zaira wondered

Double D sighed, "Very well, we'll go and check"

Eddy Ed, Double D and Dana go outside their hotel room, just to see what the noise is. They see it's just a twisted tree branch blowing against the window.

Then Dana notices that Eddy is missing again, "Guys, where's Eddy?"

That's when something pops up in front of the three with a hockey mask growling.

Double D, Ed and Dana scream. The youngest Pantheon and the other Ed boy were so frightened that they ran back to the room, to get Beth and Tommy for help.

By now, Double D was hiding behind one of the sofas looking pale, while Dana clung to her big sister (Beth) for protection.

We then hear Eddy laughing. However Ed, assuming he was Jason or the Cropsy in an act of defense, whacked him with a V-shaped rock guitar.

Little did they know, the man in the truck was still spying on them, he pulled out a phone and spoke, "They're here already."

On the other line someone said "Good, keep a close eye on them".

With that the man slowly takes off in the van.

**--**

After the practical joke fiasco, the gang naturally weren't happy with Eddy's antics. They said that Ed's beating at him was a warning to stop the practical jokes or no one will believe him next time.

Still that didn't stop Dana, Yui or Ed from being spooked about the idea of these criminal s were wondering about.

"It's not the storm I'm afraid of, " Dana said grabbing the covers in fright. "It's- it's the Fearsome Five."

Kylie gently put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Dana, calm down."

"Gimme a break," Eddy said still clutching his bruised head from Ed's attack.

"For all we know it could be a hoax." Bruce said as he began searching for his pajamas.

Ed pops into frame, "These guys are wanted criminals out for revenge-" he flips through a comic page to continue, "And will stop at nothing to fulfill their wicked goals of world conquest!"

"Enchanting Ed," said Double d, "But do you really think anyone in their right minds - - aside from the occasional warlock or evil supernatural menace—would try attacking us here in a hotel full of people?"

Dana then spoke up, "But what if they _were_ - and they're coming to the hotel tonight, they could be at the front door. . ."

As Dana continues to mention the chances of the criminals coming makes the whole gang nervous except Tommy and Oscar.

"or in the hall or out side our room or maybe under our beds!" Dana cried out in the last part

That's when the thunder crashes so Loudly and the lights go out immediately, that it scares everyone, making them all scream in terror.

"Megavolt and the Cropsy cut the power!!" Ed bellowed the loudest.

Both adult chaperones sigh it was going to be a long night.

**0000000000000000**

Meanwhile at SHUSH Headquarters,

"Director Hooter, I'm afraid the news of the General's daughters and friends arrival have just had some difficulty." Spoke Agent Grizlekoff to his superior

"In what way, Agent Grizlekoff?" asked the Director of SHUSH

"The General's wife, Doctor Jenna Pantheon, just called that they should've arrived early; they are currently residing in a hotel with their chaperones and three stowaway civilians. But what's worse we have word, they are about to be put under surveillance. A detective had done a search on unsolved cases. From what it's told, the girls names came up on a vast number of witness lists."

"WHAT?!" bellowed Hooter in disbelief "We can't stand by and do nothing! We must investigate and find the General's daughters to warn them to lay low and not use any magic. With FOWL along with the escaped Fearsome Five will be sure to be on their tail."

He got down from his chair and opened a safe. "Due to the circumstances, this assignment must be dealt with great caution I'm going to call—"

"Please Director Do not call-" begged Agent Grizlekoff, he hoped he doesn't what he thinks he's referring to.

"Darkwing Duck!" spoke Hooter holding up a small thunder quack before he placing a letter inside "I just hope he gets this message on short notice to fetch the newcomers in the morning." He sets the small device which flew off to it's destination.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry In case this chapter was a bit short for anyone. If anyone got any other good suggestions I'll listen so I can continue.**


	4. What Flaps in the night?

**AN: W****hoo took me a while but here's the next chap.**

**Chapter 4: What Flaps in the Night?**

The next morning the storm seemed to have settled and despite the circumstances from the night before, the gang had slept well while waiting for the light to come back on. Now to carry out the task, the reason of being in St Canard in the first place: Go to SHUSH headquarters.

As you probably know the gang is back in the van again, the only difference is this time: no big scares from urban ghost stories or a prank from Eddy, besides, it was now day time.

"Your destination should be right at the same place we came to last night," Oscar said as he drove

"You mean our destination," Bruce replied, "I'm only along to see that we don't get into too much trouble."

"Any who," Oscar began "While the girls keep a low profile with SHUSH, I already got a schedule for the rest of ya."

"It doesn't involve selling Proud snacks does it?" Yui asked with a grin.

Oscar began to stammer knowing he was found out, "Er.. no, no, we'll go sight-seeing! That's it!"

"Guess who?" Eddy laughed covering Oscar's eyes for fun.

All the girls including Bruce, Double D and Tommy glared at Eddy's antics. While Ed simply just grinned thinking it might be a game.

"Uh…" Oscar began. "Not Bruce, not Ed….Now, don't tell me, I'm really good at this. I really am."

"Knock it off!" Bruce scolded Eddy. "You're gonna get us all killed!"

"Yikes! Turn left, Oscar!" Zaira yelled, grabbing both the wheel and Oscar's hands to turn, just narrowly avoiding a car.

Ironically even with his eyes closed, by some stroke of incredible luck, Oscar had managed to drive them straight to SHUSH HQ.

"Not Tommy, I think, it's Eddy! Eddy!" Oscar said and Eddy removed his hands, laughing, "I knew it was Eddy all along…."

Tommy then looked straight ahead and shouted, "MR. PROUD!!!!!!!!"

Oscar steps real hard on the brakes which due to the full force, then causes the door of the front seat to open and Oscar falls out.

Ed and Eddy start laughing thinking that this was amusing. But not to the agents, especially Agent Grizlekoff.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

Before Tommy could respond Eddy answers "Mr. Proud wasn't watching the road."

"After _you_ covered his eyes while playing guess who!" shouted Haruna, it was a rare sight to see her indignant.

"Eddy, that wasn't funny at all!" Tommy scolded

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Eddy retorted "When he wasn't looking that we almost got run over by a truck before we came here."

Oscar sat right up, "Don't look at me I had to makes sure we were heading the right way!"

"Who are they?" demanded Agent Grizlekoff pointing at the Eds.

"Sorry, we should have held on to him better." Zaira gesturing her finger at Eddy

"What's that supposed to mean?!" snapped Eddy

"They're our colleagues," Beth explained to the agent "A bit goofy sometimes but really clever sir."

"Very well you, young ladies move" he then turns to Oscar "We gave a simple task to do and this what we get."

"It wasn't his fault this time sir, Eddy was up to his tricks," Bruce said trying to explain the situation.

"Never mind, can we get moving." Beth said interrupting

**------------------**

Once inside after a little tongue lashing from Tommy and Agent Grizlekoff to Eddy, including doing some boring paperwork they were told wait outside for the director.

Just they were walking in the hall looking about, Yui spotted a wanted poster of the Fearsome Five.

"Guys look it's them," Yui cried out and pointing "It says here there was more than one occasion, that they attacked the city!"

Double D sighed, "Oh, _curse everyone's overactive imagination_, having been convinced that these crooks are real…."

"Double D's right, I'm sure this is just made up," Oscar said

"Actually there is such thing," a voice answers this question which the gang look around trying to see who spoke, that's when blue smoke appeared, "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am thing that goes bump in the night, I am Darkwiiiiiing Duck!" Appearing from the smoke wasa duck dressed in a purple costume wearing a mask and a fedora for a hat.

"So what with this guy is he a Batman rip-off?" Eddy said aloud

Kylie smacks Eddy for being rude, "Eddy, mind your manners!"

However the duck heard him and he's not happy. "Rip off?! _I_ am an original, one of a kind. Unlike Gotham city's own caped crusader."

"He's right," Dana said matter of factly, "Batman's a stern human muggle with experience, this one's a duck."

Eddy shook his head, unimpressed, "Puh-leeze, you're both dark night times heroes/detective, who use gadget and hand to hand combat to fight crime."

"_Would you just stop comparing me to him?!_" Darkwing retorted before he trips and lands in the garbage.

_"_Nah, he's no copy-cat. Just an amateur with a massive ego." Zaira said being cynical

Ed just cheerily walked over and pulled Darkwing's bill, "Is he a real ducky?"

An exasperated Darkwing backed away from him, "Of course I'm real!"

"Ed!" scolded, Sara G., pulling the taller boy away, "That's not polite!"

"You can't go around grabbing every animal that walks and talks." added Double d.

"Getting back to actual events," Oscar said interrupting them, "Could you tell the kids that theses thugs are just urban legend and don't exist?"

"Oh I could if they were - - but they're not! These are genuine crooks of flesh and bone." he paused dramatically, "Well three of them that is."

"DW's right, everyone saw them, even me." spoke a tall duck in aviator cloths

"Hey, now I know you," Beth said "You're Launchpad Mcquack."

"I've heard you once worked for Scrooge Mc. Duck," Double D said

"You heard right." Launchpad nodded

"How come you quit?" asked Beth

"Actually he ask to a sometime off." he replied

"What do you mean?" Kylie inquired

"Well you see, I was suppose to get rare dinosaur bone, but when I brought them to him they were kinda broke."

"How awful," Dana said

"Heh, when that happened, Mr. McD had a bit of a meltdown. So why he took a break, he told me to take one as well. so to make a long story short I landed in this town and teamed up with Darkwing duck."

"SO what brings _you_ here?" Bruce said not at all impressed with Darkwing's antics.

"When I learned General Pantheon sent his daughters SHUSH," Darkwing replied "I knew I had to get to you before someone else intercepted your arrival."

"But what would they want with the girls any way?" Oscar asked.

"My sources say your lady friends are the very result you acquire when you cross a witch and a fairy…A deviously clever mastermind which I'm convinced would be after them."

"Are you saying they might be after their powers?" Tommy questioned

"Not entirely, but they may find a way to control them like puppets."

"Ah thank you for coming girls and I see that you've met Darkwing," spoke director J. Gander Hooter

"So you already know who we are…" Beth guessed.

"Precisely, Sarabeth Pantheon, I believe; The leader of the guardians according to your father, the general."

"Yeah."

"And you must be Kylie Pantheon, the eldest, and Dana the youngest member."

Dana answered, "Uh huh, but we're not the only witches. So are my friends here: Theo, Yui, Haruna, Sara and Zaira." She pointed at the other girls.

"These are our chaperones Prof. Tommy Oliver and Oscar Proud," Beth introduced. "And our friends Bruce David, the Ed boys: Ed, Edd aka Double D and Eddy."

"I can question the name SHUSH, kinda looks like a shifty organization trying to keep one rich magical family undercover." spoke Eddy

The girls, Double D, Bruce, Tommy and Oscar all glared at him.

"What are you doing?" hissed Beth "Do you want to embarrass us in front of a secret agency?"

"No, but while you're getting acquainted…. mind if ya zap me some Jawbreakers?" Eddy grinned.

Zaira rolled her violet eyes, "Remind us again _why_ you are here?"

"Excitement, adventure, whaddyou think?"

Tommy cleared his throat, "Getting back on the subject of the general's daughters and friends…."

J. Gander began, "Yesterday I received a call from General Pantheon's wife. She told me that they arrived early residing in a hotel with their chaperones and three stowaway civilians. And that are under surveillance. A detective has done a search on unsolved cases where their names came up on number of witness lists."

"Frankly Darkwing I am concerned and if they should fall into the wrong hands, whoever wants to get hold of them wants them for their magic, I need someone to protect them while their at their relocation residence. That's where you come in and while finding out any possible clues of that stalker."

At first Darkwing seemed a little bored besides with Agent Grizlekoff disapproving his antics but he distinctly heard he has to protect the group that has just arrived and asked why. And the explanation was he is pretty clever and unpredictable and a master of disguise supposedly.

"Do remind me to thank both my parents and Chi-chi for the recommendation." Kylie quipped half-sarcastically at hearing this.

"Well all aboard that's going to shore!" Oscar said offering to head for the van. They will have to head off to where they'll be hiding out in order to solve the ordeal. But whatever is up they will all have to work together.

**0000000000000000000**

**AN: ****Well that's all for now, cause until then I'll need a lot of thinking… that's where the poll come's in. I also would appreciate if you review and give me suggestions, if it's alright. So ladies and gents, start reviewing and voting!**


End file.
